Impulsive
by animekraze
Summary: Just one kiss and he'll leave.


**Title: Impulsive **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: KidxCrona**

**Table: 3**

**Prompt:#39 "there's no telling what I'm going to do"**

**Summary: Just one kiss and he'll leave. **

**A/N: Crona is a GUY, and yes, I'm starting to love the idea of Crona being a guy, and the complications that would arise if he/she were to fall in love with Kid (as a guy…in the fanon world). **

_**(SE)**_

Crona was beginning to wonder how the hell he got himself into this situation.

How he was even able to get himself into this situation.

In This position…

With this person…

In this house…

In this room…

In this bed…

Crona gritted his teeth, sweat dripping down his face and onto the bed below him. He held his head high, trying his best to resist the unusually strong force that was pulling him in. "U-Ujyuu…" he gasped, his arms and legs both trembling.

Kid, was fast asleep. He was lying in a perfect position, both of his arms latched onto the back of Crona's neck. They were pulling the poor guy in, straining him, and in a sense, tempting him.

Crona was feeling it; he could see a white light becoming brighter and brighter as his head felt lighter and lighter. His back and neck were aching, his arms especially, and he'd much rather go back home and sleep in his own bed, rather than be stuck with this teddy bear deprived boy. "Someone…help…me…" he managed to hoarsely cry out before finally giving up and flopping over onto the space next to Kid.

So how did he get into this situation?

* * *

"He's taking a nap during a party that HE threw?" Black Star yelled out, mouth full of food, feeling completely incredulous to Kid's actions.

"Yeah," Liz sighed, "He stayed up all night, because he couldn't get to sleep at an even time." She slapped her forehead; "He's done this before that _dumbass_."

"He sounds like a five-year-old," Maka grinned.

"Yeah, a five-year-old with OCD." Liz sighed once more.

Patty giggled, "He's sleeping like a dog," she patted her sister's shoulder lovingly, "Let sleeping dogs lie, right?"

Liz looked at her sister, "I guess…"

Crona, who was dressed in his white suit, suddenly felt that he needed to go to the bathroom. "Um, where is the…bathroom?" He felt embarrassed asking such a blunt question, but…he really had to go.

"Heh, up the stairs, to the left and it's the farthest room down that hall." Liz pointed to the foyer.

"Th-Thank you." He rushed over to the foyer.

"Want me to come with you?" Maka cried out.

"N-No!" Crona replied, not wanting Maka around for something this private. He ran up the stairs and followed Liz's directions strictly.

Patty tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hey, sis, isn't what you pointed out Kid's room?"

"…Oh yeah, must be because I had Kid in the brain. Oh well, I'm sure Crona will come back or just try looking around." Liz shrugged, "Hey…cute guy alert…"

"Black Star!" Patty cried out, "Show time!"

Crona looked at the large door. It was perfectly symmetrical, as symmetrical an object could be. Each handle was a golden color, skulls engraved in each one. The door loomed over him, almost intimidated him.

Crona gulped, and slowly opened the door, wondering how a bathroom with this kinda door would look like.

Nothing like he expected.

Especially since there was no bathroom.

This was a room.

An occupied room.

Crona jumped, nervous. He looked around for anyone, ANYONE, to help him. He then figured that it was probably Kid. "M-Maybe there's a…bathroom in here…" he slowly made his way around the room, checking each door for a bathroom.

He eventually found one, relief written all over his face.

He quietly slipped in, and did his business, and quietly slipped out, the toilet flushing behind him.

Crona slowly tiptoed his way to the door, but curiosity struck him. "I wonder…what Kid looks like when he's asleep…?" he subconsciously walked over to the bed. "Wait, what am I doing here!?" he turned to make his way out of the door, only to be held back by a strong force.

"Wait a minute, Crona, let's draw on his face or something!" Ragnarok held onto one of the bedposts.

"No, we can't! I don't know how to deal with an angry, marker faced Kid!" Crona protested, pulling with all his might.

"Oh yeah…?" Ragnarok latched himself onto the bedpost and pulled with all his might.

Crona gasped as he fell backwards, his torso hanging above the ground by Ragnarok. "Ragnarok, stop this already!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you."

"Kill me, you die."

"…I'll make sure Tsubaki never gives you any snacks."

"…You WOULDN'T."

Crona raised an eyebrow.

Ragnarok glared back. "Fine, but I get extra food today." He slipped back into Crona's back.

Crona almost felt relieved, if it weren't for the fact that the back of his head immediately slammed into the bedpost. He cried out in pain, holding the throbbing bump that was swelling behind his head. "Ah, Kid!" He covered his mouth quickly, realizing how loud he was.

Crona slowly made his way to Kid's bed and stood over the boy. He was still lying in perfect form, but he seemed to be dissatisfied.

Suddenly Kid sat up in bed.

Crona moved out of Kid's way just in time, but he could feel his heart jump into his throat as soon as he saw Kid's open eyes.

Kid remained in place for some time, and then turned his head to Crona.

Crona gaped.

Kid turned his head back in place, and fell back onto his pillow.

Some time passed before Crona gathered up enough gall to take a peak at Kid's face.

He was sleeping so peacefully.

It was kind of sweet in a way.

Crona smiled, just a bit. He was amused, highly amused.

Up until Kid's arms shot up and latched onto the back of Crona's neck.

And this is where his adventures ended.

Crona sighed; his face was pressed deeply into the soft pillow. In fact, he couldn't breathe. He turned his face to the side, relieved by a breath of fresh air. He opened his eyes and jerked.

Kid. Was. Right. Next…to him…

A stupid revelation, but he didn't expect Kid to be SO close.

Crona flushed.

Wait, why was he blushing? It doesn't make sense.

It's only Kid, who's a good friend, that's all.

Yet he was so close like this, and he noticed that Kid's arms were still latched onto his neck. It felt nice, the feeling of his hands on his bare skin.

…This wasn't right.

Crona tried to pull away, and was relieved when the once parasitic arms fell limp and slid off his neck. It felt strange, the way Kid's hands glided across his bare skin.

…Okay, now he REALLY had to leave.

Crona gently rolled off the bed, catching himself before he fell soundly onto the floor. He pulled himself onto his knees, elbows resting on the soft bed. He looked at Kid's side profile.

When Kid was asleep, he didn't look so serious, so straightforward, so…Kid. No, in fact, he looked like a sleeping kid. A normal sleeping kid.

His chest rose and fell steadily, in sync to an unsound rhythm.

Crona leaned in closer, so close that he could feel Kid's breathe tickle his eyes. His bangs flickered and rose and fell, following the long intervals of breaths.

It was almost entrancing, to just see Kid in this raw moment.

Crona closed his eyes halfway so that Kid seemed so blurry and distorted. And he opened his eyes wider to see Kid in clear vision. His cheeks were hot, burning, red steamy hot. He…wanted to do something. Really…there was no telling what he was going to do, but he wanted to do something.

It was strange.

At that moment, every time he had spent with Kid seemed more valuable, more precious. The time Kid comforted him, consoled him when he felt down. It seemed to click all at once, as if the puzzle pieces he thought he had lost had fallen into place.

Just…one kiss, and he'll leave.

Just one. It would be a little secret to keep.

A small kiss, it won't change anything.

But where?

He'll let fate guide him…he guessed anyway.

Crona leaned in closer, little by little, moving five centimeters per second. He could feel Kid's breath tickling his own nose, and then his lips, and he could feel Kid's presence grow as he gently, gently placed his lips on…

"Urgh…"

Crona's eyes shot open and he immediately pulled back.

Kid slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Crona…? What are you doing in my room?" he asked drearily.

"N-N-Nothing!" Crona laughed, "Nothingatallwhatareyoutalkingabout!?"

"…I don't understand what you are saying."

"R-Really? Isn't that too bad." Crona shot straight up in attention, "Well, I better get going." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Kid grabbed Crona's wrist, "Where are you going?"

Crona froze, cold sweat running down his face. "B-Back down…to the party."

"So…we're alone?"

"I-It seems to be so!"

Kid smirked, "I see." He gently pulled Crona a little closer, raising his head to meet Crona's eyes. "I know what you just did."

"…Huh? I…have no idea what you're talking about." Crona clasped his hands close to his chest, a number of sequences running through his head, all of them bad endings.

Will he be banished from Death City?

Will Maka never talk to him again?

Or anyone else?

Will Ragnarok tease him again?

Or will it all be forgotten?

Or maybe something could happen.

Something that he could only dream of.

Ha, no way…

"Ha, thought you could fool me?"

"Huh? Ha?"

Kid walked closer to Crona.

Crona felt his heart stop. Maybe…just maybe…

Kid walked past Crona.

Crona felt his heart fall into the pits of his stomach and dissolve. Or…not…?

Kid walked to a painting on his wall, whipping out a random tape measurer. "You tilted my painting by two millimeters!"

"…Did I?" Well there it goes, out the window.

"Yes!"

Crona gaped. Well, when he was sneaking around, it was possible he knocked a painting to the side by a bit, but it was nearly unnoticeable. "Is…that all?" Wasn't there something more?

"Well let us check!" Kid walked around checking each painting, checking each space behind the doors. "AH! THE TOILET PAPER!"

"The toilet paper." Is that all that mattered to him?

"Must…make…triangle!"

"…Triangle…" Crona, somewhat, felt disappointed. "I…guess I'll go back to the party." Maka will be there…at least…

"Wait, Crona," Kid pocketed his tape measurer (to create symmetry, he always carried two), "I think there's something wrong here." He pointed to his bed, "It's all messed up."

"Of course it is…you slept on it." He wanted to go home and sleep.

"Usually I would have just an imprint of my body, but there's more."

Crap.

"Help my make the bed." Kid walked diligently over to his bed and began smoothing out the sheets, re-fluffing pillows.

Crona sighed; nothing is going to happen. They were just friends. When they leave this room it'll all be the same and nothing would change.

That is all.

That's all.

Crona took a pillow and gently hugged it. It was fluffy and soft, fringed with soft lace and black tassels hanging on each corner.

"Crona."

"Yes?"

"Could you give me your hand for a moment?"

Crona reached out, feeling Kid's strangely soft hands on his rough ones.

He felt calm, like a sea of cold yet refreshing water washing over his soul.

This feeling left as quickly as it came, as soon as he felt a strong force pull him down into the black and white softness of the bed. "K-Kid, what are you…" Crona raised his head, only to meet with an unwanted (or wanted) surprise.

Kid was dangerously close to HIS face. Everything was suddenly in reverse. "Earlier, you tried to…" he suddenly fell silent, "Me, right?" He was on his knees, on his hands, leaning over just so he could be a little closer.

Crona was kneeling on the floor, his knees aching from the surprise contact. His chest was laid on the bed, on the pillow he had held onto earlier."…Y-Yeah…" He felt like an idiot for answering, and even more so for telling the truth. He couldn't lift his head, his chin glued to his chest. He shifted his eyes around Kid's face, checking for any signs of malice thought.

"Crona…I like you…a lot, and not as a friend,"

Whoa, back up for a second.

"Then…"

This…was like a drama, some girly romance book, some stupid Gossip Girls wannabe show; this…was not any of that at all. It was real. It was real. It was real. It was real.

Truly real, and it was painful, but this pain wasn't a bad thing.

Not at all, in fact, he enjoyed it, a little bit.

"Crona,"

Crona snapped back into reality, his eyes remained onto Kid's. "Y-Yeah?"

"…There's no telling what I'm going to do." Kid still had Crona's hands in his. He was holding his hand tightly, almost to the point where his knuckles were turning into a ghastly white color. "The more you grow, the more you change, the more…I want to be around you, just like this."

Crona pursed his lips. "M-Me, t-too…"

"There's no telling what I'm going to do." Kid repeated, pulling himself closer and closer.

"…Same…" Crona suppressed an embarrassed grin.

Kid gently kissed Crona's forehead first, then the corner of his eye, the tip of his nose, down to his jaw, to his neck, and pulled back. They were light and airy, like stray strands of hair that would brush against his cheeks.

During this time, Crona kept his eyes shut and body still. With each contact he wanted to pull away, run away, but he remained still. He couldn't—no—wouldn't run away.

Kid gently pressed his forehead to Crona's, and leaned in gently, kissing him very gently.

Then a little more.

"Nn…"

Then a little more.

Then to the point where Kid could feel the ridges of Crona's mouth with his tongue.

And if this was as far as they could go, so be it, because the attraction had nothing to do with touching or kissing, it had to do with emotions and an unsound understanding. As cheesy as it may sound, that was how Crona felt, and Kid as well.

Crona began to tear up, just a little. And he could feel the weight on his own body, but he didn't mind, because it seemed all right. His head was pressed into the soft pillows, ruining the symmetry of everything, but nothing was said. He just wanted to feel Kid's hands on his bare skin, because it was this connection that made him feel most comfortable.

Sadly enough, something occurred.

"Crona hasn't come down. I wonder if he really did come in here…"

Maka had opened the door, Liz chatting behind her.

Kid pulled back.

It was not the best position to be in at the time.

Crona, did, in fact, have tears in his eyes, and in fact, it did look like Kid was taking advantage. "Maka…" his voice came sweetly, innocently, although unintentionally so.

Maka froze; hand was still gripping the door's handle. She was shaking violently, her teeth gritted. "Kid…"

The handle broke off and crumbled in Maka's hands.

"_**KID**_." She growled, her soul swelling and growing.

"Wait…this isn't what it looks like, REALLY!"

"Oh man, this'll be fun."

"Bye, bye, Kid!"

"Maka?"

Maka had in hand her trusty book and a sinister grin spread across her face. She slowly walked up to the bed, the floor rumbling with each step. "Crona…can you please leave us two alone?"

He did, and when he and the Thompson sisters escaped…

"_**MAKA CHOP!**_" A sickening thump was heard thereafter.

"Patty, get the shovel, I'll go get the first aid kit."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Crona, you go check on the status of both Kid and Maka."

"O-Okay…"

He…didn't really want to go back in.

Well…not now…anyway.

_**(SE)**_

**DONE! A more bold approach to this pairing, and I kind of like it. **

**I HAVE LOTSA STUFF TO DO (stupid physics webassign, why is it so hard today), including a AP USH test (but I do understand the section…), so BYE. **

**Hoped ya'll enjoyed it!**


End file.
